onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Zephyr!
General Info Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Master mode. *24 hours Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties have a chance at dropping Zephyr. :*40 Stamina has 100% chance of dropping Zephyr. :*30 stamina can drop Zephyr as well, but it is much lower odds. Bandai doesn't publish the numbers but it's estimated to be between 15-30% Tips on How to Beat Clash!! Zephyr! *Recommended reading regarding the suggested teams from reddit The last guide had a fixed level for each character, being these level 70. On this guide the setup level has been used depending on the necessities of the team, meaning that if the minimum required level is 40, then 40 is used. * FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Coming soon. Or write it yourself, it's a wiki. Recommended Support Units Coming soon. Or write it yourself, it's a wiki. Recommended Teams Highest Output Damage Team Requirements: *The requirement is to beat Zephyr in 3 turns before he attacks us. In the first turn we will be using the COMBO to do the highest output damage possible. For the other two turns, just hit perfect chains. Assumptions: *Perfect Chains *Since regular damage is calculated without orbs, Coby's special is only included in the calculation of the first hit. *Character Levels should be ~80 for Marcos and Garp, and ~70 for everyone else Player Cool-Down Requirements: *All player cool-downs should be at 18 or lower, with the exception of Garp the Fist who needs to be at 16. Where to Stall: *Stage 1: Kill the mobs (3 turns) *Stage 2: Kill the turtles before they hit you (5 turns) *Stage 3: Kill the mobs and Ain in 2 turns (2 turns + 1 from preemptive = 3 turns) *Stage 4: Kill the elder seahorses in the first turn using 2 units, kill the back mobs in the second turn using other two units, (take damage from penguin and seahorse + 1,002 = 2,106 damage on the third turn kill the penguin recovering with a meat orb, turn four kill the seahorse recovering with the last meat orb. (4 turns) *Stage 5: HP should be full. We gain 1 turn from the preemptive, strike with the COMBO HIT in the first turn. Number of turns: 3 + 5 + 3 + 4 + 1 = 16 The proposed team is the following: Check out the levels of the characters. In the second and third turn the bottom 2 units are sealed therefore the output damage is lower. With these higher levels, the input damage in the second and third turn is around 300K, which should be enough to clear the stage. Although it is recommended to increase the level of the last three hitting units, since there could be a possible scenario where you could get 2-3 INT orbs and the damage would be reduced, leading to defeat. The regular damage, "1.5x Merry Dmge no orbs" represents the output damage in turns 2 & 3, when our units are sealed. Note: *Usopp Impact and Mr. 2 Bombadier Arabesque should be in the bottom row as they will have less damage output and the team will be less affected when locked. Double Mihawk Team Requirements: *2 MAX Special Player Cool-Down Requirements: *As we have seen from double Marco teams they can stall up to 18 turns, since we can take damage, we could easily take more. However, this is not needed since the higher CD needed in the team is helmet's which is 17, other than Mihawk that has to be maxed. Battle Conditions: These are the maths: 3,500,000 x 0.49 = 1,715,000 1,715,000 / 15 turns = 115,000 damage per turn The proposed team will contain: Level 70: Mihawk, Shanks; Level 30: GP, Alvida, Mirage. The units can be a little more lower leveled in reference to the attack, but we have an HP requirement, we have to be able to tank the turn of the 13th turn. Double Luffy Gear 3 Team Requirements: *Alvida MUST have MAXed Special level Where should I stall?: *Since the maximum CD is 17 from V2-Meppo we can just repeat the double marco strategy above Battle Conditions: Taking into consideration the 20% degree of failure, the proposed team is the following: Sidenote: since there is no specials required or orb booster there is no point in showing damage done by special or orbs Maths are easy: 275.000 * 15 turns = 4.125.000 NOTE: this team is also possible for 1.2x Merry users, with two requirements: Have both G3’s, level 90-maxed, as well as GP Usopp Hit 15 perfect chains Double Garp - Farmable Character Team This is a team that requires more of a sequence explanation than a table to represent the output damage of each turn, since this damage will vary depending on the meat orbs you eat each turn. Therefore I have assumed damage with 2 greats & 4 perfects, which will be also presented in a table. There are different sequences you can follow. In the first place I followed Spaceman’s sequence that made me conclude that we needed high orb luck. However, thanks to /u/archevil, I saw a second video that shows us a more efficient sequence without the need of much orb luck. This is the video in case you want to check out what he does live: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzkGddXjUMA The team in the video has about 35.5K HP, so I have adjusted the levels of the characters in order to have the exact same HP, however this may not be the most efficient combination for the optimal attack. Cooldown Assumptions: *Nami Mirage Tempo = 15 *Usopp Golden Pound = 15 *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit = 12 *Garp the Fist = 28 In the video, Mirage Nami = 12 & Alvida = 14, in this case or lower Mirage Nami CD’s, follow the sequence as shown, but substitute Mirage special where it says Alvida & vice versa. If not, since Alvida’s isle grants us with her SB, I have assumed her special is at least = 12. Where should I stall? Since Garp's ability is used (as shown below) in turn 18 and with Marco's x2, "where do i stall explanation" we get 18 turns (enough for Alvida's, mirage's CD) we can follow this. However, since Alvida's CD has to be 12 we could just got straight through the last stages in order to lose less time. As you can see in turns (18) & (19) we are using Garp’s special, I decided that 3 meat orbs is a fair % while using his special, since RCV of the team = 1300 aprox, that is 3,9K = 4K. In the other hand, in turn (28) you can se that 5,1K HP left from turn (20) has been changed to 7.3K, the reason for these is that you will need to farm orbs since you tanked an attack with your HP in turn (14), that is 13 turns to farm 2-3 orbs. The number of orbs you need to farm will depend on the amount of meat orbs you obtain from using Garp’s special, so you may rather use his special before I stated in the sequence, or just farm 5-6 orbs to be in the safe zone. Sidenote: the turn you use Garp’s special you will be also using V2 Coby’s in order to hit a higher quantity of damage that turn. Sidenote: damage orbs/ special is calculated hitting 3 greats & 3 perfects, since we are aiming to recover from 3 meat orbs which I assumed before.Also, the special is only applied for those units who have a matching orb. Sidenote 2: V2 Coby can be substituted by Mihawk, lower CD’s favor the turns needed to kill Zephyr, but higher CD’s will also do. Earlier stages for this team are pretty straight forward since the maximum CD we need is Mirage, therefore 12 turns in these stages should be more than OK. Double Garp Burst Team Tanky team that would burst Garp in 9 turns. The team I propose sits on level 80’s and has a total HP of 44.5K. That should be it. Remember to recover 3.500 HP using Garp’s special + other orbs. Use Garp’s meat orbs from turn (10) in order to tank another attack, just take into consideration that you may have to miss turn (9) in order to keep Zephyr above 20% HP and make possible the tanking of the last hit. This is the table for the proposed team: 60 Stamina Walkthrough Walkthrough for 40 Stamina Zephyr Grunts with 1 turn cool-down for 3,220 damage, Grunts with 3 turn cool-down for 5,500 damage. | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = 3 Daimyo Turtles | 2Tips = | 2Boss = | 2HP = 9 HP | 2AttackPattern = Starts with a 4 turn cool-down for an attack of 1,180 damage. | 3Image = No Image.jpg | 3Enemies = Ain + 3 Grunts | 3Tips = Ain will attack first locking middle two crewmembers for 3 turns. Turn 3 she will lock left 3 characters for 3 turns. | 3Boss = Grunts Ain | 3HP = 80,000 | 3AttackPattern = 2 turn + recovers HP, attacks for 3,500 | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Sea Stallions + Grunts | 4Tips = | 4Boss = Sea Stallion Grunts | 4HP = 6HP - Mobs ~20,000 HP | 4AttackPattern = mobs will attack for 3,220, for 3,220, penguin for 1,002, seahorse for 1,112. mob has 1 turn cool-down, mob has 2 turn cool-down, Penguin 1 turn, seahorse 2 turn | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Zephyr NEO Name goes here | 5Tips = | 5Boss = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | 5HP = 3,500,000 | 5AttackPattern = Zephyr will preemptively put up a debuff state for 1 turn (No turn delay, poisoning, etc) First turn) First turn seals bottom row for 2 turns + activates debufff state for 2 turns Second turn) does nothing third turn) does nothing fourth turn) deals 16,000 damage + locks random unit + debuff state for 4 turns fifth turn) does nothing sixth and seventh turn) does nothing eighth turn) attacks for 16,000 damage with 3 turn interval turn X) When Zephyr falls below 20%HP attacks for 36,000 on a 3 turn interval. }} Team Builder Helper Coming soon. Or write it yourself, it's a wiki.